In order to redirect communication signals and/or services from a first terminal to a second terminal within a telephone circuit, a cable pair shift is required. Typically, using existing techniques, in order to perform a cable pair shift, a pair of wires that terminate on one cable pair location are disconnected at that location and reconnected at a new location. Both the old cable pair location and the new cable pair location are located within a main distribution frame (MDF). Often, the shift of a cable pair includes hard wiring a new jumper from a central office equipment location on a horizontal side of the MDF to a new protector head location on a vertical side of the MDF. In so doing, a technician shifts service equipment for a customer from the original cable pair to the new cable pair. Frequently, the technician must wait for access to the MDF in order to perform the cable pair shift and verify that the circuit is operating properly.
The cable pair shift is typically performed by an internal service provider technician and an external technician. The internal service provider technician has access to both the horizontal side and the vertical side of the MDF, and the external technician has access only to the vertical side of the MDF. In any event, frequently the external technicians do not have access to special tools, which are required to perform the transfer. Some of the special tools include: wire wrap guns, pushdown tools, and soldering irons among others. Often, such tools are stored in a locked location where access is difficult. Also, contractual obligations may prohibit the external technician from performing any work on the horizontal side of the MDF. As is evident, considerable time can be wasted in performing the cable pair shift. As a result, customer service is delayed, and customer satisfaction is effected.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for shifting a cable pair to decrease downtime and costs involved in shifting a cable pair and increase customer satisfaction.